This invention relates to storage systems, more particularly to an adjustable wire shelving storage system having interchangeable components.
Shelving units are known to the art. In general, shelves must be built into a building upon construction or renovation to afford storage space to the inhabitant. In most cases, storage areas are planned into the building in the form of closets, cabinets or pantries. These planned storage areas generally contain some shelving to facilitate the orderly storage of belongings. Once the construction or renovation of the building is completed the storage space is limited to those preplanned storage areas. It is time consuming and expensive to add additional storage. It is not uncommon to discover, upon completion of construction or renovation, that the storage areas are limited. That is, the inhabitants of the building often discover that they need more storage space or that the storage space provided is unhandy. Furthermore, as the number of inhabitants increases, more storage space is needed.
Often a homeowner realizes that the closets or cabinets are too small to accommodate all of the items to be stored. For example, the closets may be too small to accommodate shoes as well as clothing. Or, the kitchen cabinets may not have the capacity to hold all of the food stuffs, spices or cooking utensils required by a growing family. Moreover, even in situations where there is sufficient storage space, it may be desirable to better organize the items stored. For example, toys, sporting equipment or cleaning supplies may be scattered about a room or house. Tools or automobile are randomly stashed in a garage or workarea. It would be desirable to have a storage system having interchangeable components that is easily installed to increase the amount of storage area to facilitate the organization and storage of personal belongings.